I'm Your Fanboy, Noona
by YeppeoYoongKyuNa
Summary: Kai yang sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya. Bahkan tidak hanya mengidolakan, tapi mencintai. ternyata sunbae yang dicintainya jauh lebih tua darinya dan sepertinya sudah mencintai orang lain. Bagaimana nasib Kai? Siapakah sebenarnya sunbae tersebut? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu dengan usia yang terpaut jauh? Summary gagal.. T T


I'm Your Fanboy, Noona

Author : YeppeoYoong_KyuNa

Title : I'm Your Fanboy, Noona

Genre : Romance, friendship (tauk ah, buta soal genre.. ^_^)

Main Cast : Yoona SNSD, Kai EXO

Other Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, All members SNSD, All members EXO

Pairing : YoonKai

Rated : T

Author note : Annyeonghaseyooo... All readers, ini adalah FF pertama yang author post. FF ini terinspirasi saat author baca FF LuYoon dengan judul _I'm Your Fangirl_. Tapi jalan ceritanya g sama kok, cuma judulnya aja yang hampir sama. FF ini asli karya author. Maafin author kalo banyak typo, ceritanya geje, maklum its my first ff. Okelah, dari pada banyak bacon(?), langsung aja. Enjoy this fict! R&R please!

Warning : typo(s), absurd, gak nge-feel.

**DLDR**

**NO BASH**

Seoul International Airport

Hari ini teriakan histeris para fans girl group Girls' Generatin memenuhi Seoul International Airport. Maklum saja, Girl band yang biasa disebut SNSD itu baru saja tiba di Korea setelah word tournya di Jepang. Kilatan sinar blitz dan suara jepretan kamera bersahut-sahutan saat satu per satu member keluar dari bandara.

Ckreek... ckreek... ckreek

#Kai POV

"Dapat. Akhirnya perjuanganku desak-desakan dengan para fans membuahkan hasil." Gumamku pelan. Aku tersenyum melihat hasil fotoku. Hmm, my Yoongie memang yang paling cantik. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke dorm sebelum leader tiang itu ngomel-ngomel" aku bermonolog ria lalu melangkah gontai meninggalkan bandara.

#Author POV

Dorm SNSD

"Huh, eonni... aku lelah sekali" ucap Yoona sambil menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya ke sofa begitu sampai di dorm.

"Sama, aku juga Yoong" Sooyoung ikut duduk di sofa di samping Yoona.

Member yang lain juga ikut berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, Yoona dan Sooyoung berpandangan.

"AHAA." Teriak Yoona dan Sooyoung kencang. Lalu mereka bangkit dan langsung lari menuju dapur.

"Aigoo, dasar duo sikshin..." Taeyeon hanya mengelus dada melihat kelakuan membernya itu.

"Sudahlah eonni, mereka kan memang selalu begitu." Ujar Hyoyeon.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat saja eonnideul, katanya besok kita harus ke SM Building." Seohyun.

"Ne Seohyunnie, Yul kau suruh mereka cepat istirahat ne, kita besok kita akan ke SM Building." Taeyeon.

Para member masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat kecuali Yuri. Yuri berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Yoona dan Sooyoung.

"Deer, Soo.. segeralah istirahat, kita besok harus ke SM Building." Yuri

"Hah? Untuk apa kita kesana?" Soyoung mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung.

"Nan molla. Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Yuri

"Ne eonn." YoonSoo

Dorm EXO

"Kau sedang melihat apa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kai sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kai yang kaget buru-buru menutupi laptopnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo, hyung. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Kai

"Kau belum manjawab pertanyaanku, kau sedang melihat apa?" Chanyeol

"Anniyo, bukan apa-apa" Kai terus menutupi laptopnya. Chanyeol masih berusaha melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di laptop Kai sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

"Semua segera tidur, kita besok harus ke SM Building." Perintah Kris.

"Ne." Jawab para member EXO kompak.

Semua member langsung menurut dan segera masuk kamar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah sang leader. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia diselamatkan dari Chanyeol. Ia mematikan laptopnya lalu tidur, berharap memimpikan malaikatnya.

Keesokan Harinya...

#Yoona POV

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela yang telah terbuka kordennya.

'Huh, pasti Yuri eonni' Omelku dalam hati. Aku pun bangun karena aku ingat hari ini ke gedung SM. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mandi, aku keluar kamar. Aroma lezat masakan Hyo eonni langsung menyapa indra penciumanku. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan yang ternyata para member sudah berkumpul disana.

"Morning eonnideul, Seo" Ucapku riang

"Morning Yoong/eonni" jawab mereka.

"Kajja kita makan, aku sudah lapar" kata Sooyoung eonni.

"Kau kan memang selalu lapar" sahut Jessica eonni.

"Biarin" Sooyoung eonni memeletkan lidahnya.

Kami pun makan dengan tenang.

"Memangnya ada apa kita disuruh ke SM Taeng eonni?" tanyaku di tengah-tengah makan pada Taeyeon eonni yang duduk di sampingku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yoong, manajer oppa hanya bilang kita disuruh kesana" Taeyeon

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi ucapan Taeyeon eonni.

#Author POV

Setelah makan, member SNSD pun bersiap-siap lalu berangkat ke SM Building.

SM Building

Para member EXO barjalan gontai di lobi gedung SM. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua mereka bertemu sunbae mereka, SNSD.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim." Sapa member EXO.

"Annyeong.." jawab member SNSD

"Kalian juga disuruh kesini?" tanya Tiffany

"Ne sunbae." Kris

"Emm, mana Yoona sunbae?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari Yoona diantara member SNSD tapi tidak ketemu.

"Tadi dia pamit ke toilet sebentar." Yuri

Kai menanggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Yoona datang dengan seorang namja.

"Mian membuat kalian menunggu eonni." Kata Yoona dengan raut menyesalnya pada para eonninya.

"Gwaenchana Yoong."

DEG

Kai yang sedari tadi melamun langsung sadar saat mendengar suara Yoona. Saat ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Yoona, hatinya merasa cemburu saat melihat Yoona bersama namja lain.

"Eh, ada EXO juga ya. Annyeonghaseyo EXO-deul." Yoona menyapa member EXO dengan semangat.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yoona sunbae, Kyuhyun sunbae" member EXO membungkuk hormat kepada senior mereka.

"Kyuhyun oppa, member Super Junior yang lain mana?" tanya Sunny

"Wae? Kau mencari Sungmin Hyung?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan senyum evilnya.

Sunny hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wkwkwk, mereka tidak kesini. Hanya aku yang disuruh ke SM Building." Kyuhyun

"Eonnideul, EXO-deul, seo, kajja kita masuk" ajak Yoona

"Ne." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku tidak kau ajak grandma deer?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas-yang di buat-buat.

"Ne, kajja oppa. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku grandma deer." Kata Yoona sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Yoongie chagi. Kkk" Kyuhyun

Member lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat si duo evil(?). mereka masuk ke ruangan Lee Soo Man dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Kai. Dari tadi matanya tidak lepas memandangi Yoona dari belakang. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang ia cintai bergandengan dengan namja lain di depan matanya sendiri. Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun memanggil Yoona chagi.

#Kai POV

Ruang Lee Soo Man

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim." Kami membungkuk hormat pada orang yang sangat berjasa dalam berkembangnya karir kami.

"Ne, silahkan duduk" Soo Man.

Kami duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ugh, mataku memanas saat melihat Yoona noona duduk disamping Kyuhyun hyung dan mereka sedang asyik berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali. Hhh, rasanya ingin ku buang saja si evil itu.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah lengkap aku akan memulai." Sooman

Hmm, dari pada terus-terusan cemburu lebih baik aku mendengarkan Sooman sajangnim. Sepertinya pembicaraan yang serius.

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan SMTown Word Tour 3 live in Indonesia. Aku akan menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Yoona untuk menjadi MC." Sooman

MWO? Yoona noona dan evil hyung jadi MC? Hhh, aku jadi sangat malas ikut SMTown.

"Kenapa harus dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" kataku lirih.

"Kau bilang apa Kai?" Sehun

"Annio Sehuna~"

"Yoong, kita jadi MC." Kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne oppa." Yoona tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Arghh, lama-lama aku terbakar juga melihat mereka.

#Author POV

"Tenang dulu, nanti akan ada battle dance seperti biasa. Kai, Taemin, Eunhyuk, Yunho, Tao, Yoona, Yuri, dan Hyoyeon. Aku harap kalian segera mempersiapkan." Sooman

Semua hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lee Sooman. Kai juga merasa 'agak' senang karena dia satu stage dengan Yoona saat battle dance.

"Oh ya, karena sangat banyak permintaan dari fans untuk Yoona tampil solo, jadi di SMTown ini Yoona akan tampil dance dan menyanyi tanpa member SNSD yang lain." Sooman

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa tidak member lain saja? Hyo eonni atau Yuri eonni misalnya, atau Seo." Yoona shock karena dirinya dipilih untuk tampil solo.

"Annio, ini permintaan fans. Dan juga aku ingin." Kata Sooman

"Yoona noona, kau pasti bisa." Kata Kai tiba-tiba dengan senyum manisnya.

"N-ne, Kai. Tapi..." Yoona menjawab terbata

"Ayolah Yoong, kau pasti bisa. Lagi pula ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa suaramu juga tak kalah bagus dengan member lain." Kyuhyun

"Hwaiting Noona/Yoona." Kata member EXO+SNSD berbarengan menyemangati Yoona sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"N-ne, baiklah saya menerimanya sajangnim." Yoona

"Bagus kalau begitu, tapi aku menginginkan kau tidak tampil solo. Kau akan kolaborasi dengan..." Sooman

Yoona dan yang lain masih menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sooman. Sedangkan Sooman masih menimbang-nimbang dengan siapa Yoona nanti akan kolaborasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kai, ya dengan Kai."

DEG

"MWO? Aku?" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup?" Sooman

"Annio, Ne saya sanggup sajangnim." Kai sangat senang karena dia akan berkolaborasi dengan Yoona-**NYA. **Yoona hanya pasrah menerima keputusan dari pimpinan SM tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat agak kecewa karena bukan dirinya yang duet dengan Yoona, tapi tak apalah. Dia sudah menjadi MC dengan Yoona.

"Untuk member yang lain, sebenarnya tak ada yang khusus lagi, main vokal akan menyanyikan lagu Dear My Family, dan kolaborasi seluruh artis menyanyikan Hope di ending. Arasseo?" Sooman.

"Ne." All member

"Baiklah, kalau sudah mengerti, kalian bisa keluar dan memulai latihan atau istirahat dulu." Sooman

Para member satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan Lee Sooman.

#Yoona POV

Aku berjalan paling akhir-mungkin-

"Yoona noona."

Aku merasa ada seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang

"Kai?"

"Ne, emm, mohon bantuannya untuk kolaborasi kita nanti noona." Katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, aku kira apa. Ne, mohon kerjasamanya Kai." Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Deer, kajja. Kita harus latihan." Tiba-tiba Yuri eonni memanggilku.

"Ne eonni. Annyeong Kai." Aku berpamitan pada Kai

"Annyeong noona." Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa saat melihat senyumnya, jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Akupun segera melangkah ke ruang latihan bersama Yuri eonni.

#Author POV

Dorm EXO

"Kai, kau kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" tanya D.O pada Kai.

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai gila hyung." Kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yak! Dasar maknae kurang ajar." Kai berusaha menjitak Sehun tapi dihalangi Luhan.

"Sudahlah Kai, jadi kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang juga penasaran melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aku hanya sedang senang." Jawab Kai singkat

"Mwo? Kau bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku?" teriak Luhan

"Memangnya kau kenapa hyung?" Baekhyun.

"Aku kan ingin duet dengan Yoona, kenapa malah denganmu Kai?" Luhan

"Mwo? Jadi kau juga menginginkannya? Tapi ini keberuntunganku hyung. Terima saja kau kalah." Kai menyeringai.

Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar percakapan mereka.

#Yoona POV

Dorm SNSD (sore hari setelah latihan)

"Yoong, kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa untuk kolaborasimu dengan Kai?" tanya Yuri eonni sesampainya kami di dorm.

"Mollayo eonni, aku masih bingung. Besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kai" Jawabku

"hmm, terserahmulah. Yang penting kau harus semangat. Jangan kecewakan fansmu, Ne?"

"Ne eonni." Kataku lalu tersenyum.

**Keesokan Harinya**

#Author POV

Hari ini Yoona dan Kai akan latihan bersama sekaligus menentukan lagu untuk kolaborasi mereka. Yoona dan Kai sudah janjian datang di tempat latihan pukul 09.00 KST. Ternyata Kai sampai lebih dulu. Dari pada bosan menunggu, ia mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Annyeong, mianhae Kai aku terlambat." Kata Yoona sambil mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengal. Sepertinya dia tadi berlari.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo noona. Gwaenchana, aku juga baru datang." Kata Kai agar Yoona tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Kajja kita latihan, nanti kesiangan." Yoona

"Emm, sebentar noona. Tadi Sooman sajangnim meminta agar kita keruangannya terlebih dahulu." Kai

"Baiklah." Yoona

Yoona dan Kai berjalan menuju ruangan Sooman. Sepertinya mereka masih belum terlalu akrab ditambah Kai yang agak gugup. Yoona yang biasanya tidak bisa diam tiba-tiba jadi pendiam saat bersama kai. jadi terkadang suasana menjadi awkward.

Ruang Lee Sooman

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim." Kata YoonKai sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ne, silahkan duduk. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kolaborasi kalian nanti." Sooman

"Apakah kalian sudah memutuskan akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" lanjut Sooman

"Belum sajangnim. Rencananya nanti kami baru akan memilih." Yoona

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang akan menentukan." Kata Sooman lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang menurut Kai sangat aneh.

"Kalau begitu apa sajangnim?" tanya Kai.

"Kalian akan berkolaborasi

Trouble Maker."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segitu dulu ne. Rencananya ini mau dibikin oneshoot. Tapi kayaknya kepanjangan+masih buntu mau dibikin gimana lagi. Author juga pengen lihat dulu respon dari readers. Review please...


End file.
